Chami the CinnamonToastKen Fairy story
Part of Chami's story made by CoolStar1998. Chapter One "Hi girls, thanks for coming today," the young woman behind the desk beamed. Kirsty Tate and Rachel Walker smiled shyly as they passed over photos to be signed. They were at a signing so they could meet their favourite cooking YouTuber Julie Heart. "We love your videos," Rachel said as Julie scribbled her name. "Especially the chocolate mousse cake," Kirsty added. "That's grand to hear that you like what I do," Julie replied. She beckoned to a man who handed her two books. "Here." She gave one to each girl. "Signed copies of my latest cookbook." The girls' eyes widened in surprise. "Thank you so much," Kirsty gasped. Rachel put hers in her bag and pulled out her camera. "Can we have a photo?" They took a quick snap of the three of them, before the friends bustled away so other fans could see Julie. "I feel lucky to be here,'' Rachel murmured, gazing around the spacious hall at the variety of merchandise and booths available. A month ago, Kirsty received a surprise while her Aunt and Uncle were visiting. They had bought tickets to the Euro Expo Convention held in America, so she invited Rachel all the way from Tippington to spend the week with her. All week long, the girls had attended various events and bought merchandise from their favourite YouTube personalities. They also had a busy time helping their new friends, the YouTuber Fairies. "There's one more object to find," Rachel whispered in her friend's ear. "The sooner we can find it --" "The better!" Kirsty finished firmly. The YouTuber Fairies had a extra special duty -- to watch over their own counterparts and many other YouTubers, with the help of their magical objects. They explained to Kirsty and Rachel that Jack Frost had stolen their objects to start his own channel, putting Fairyland in terrible danger. While the objects were missing, the girls had witnessed YouTubers arguing and falling out and recording equipment breaking. A concert was due to be held this evening to mark the closure of the convention. The girls hoped to find the last item before then. As they passed the freeplay area, Kirsty pointed to a station. "Let's try a game, ''she suggested. The two rushed over before anyone else could claim it. There were two controllers set up in front of a TV with the console on a stand. An array of games were sitting on a shelf. "What do we do?" Rachel wondered curiously, selecting a controller and pressing a button. The character on screen swung round, swinging their sword. Then a light orb popped up and Rachel pressed a button. Instead of absorbing the orb, the character vanished, leaving behind their sword and shield. Meanwhile, Kirsty chose a racing game. After playing for a two minutes, she kept going backwards. The race finished and the scoreboard popped up. Kirsty was astonished. "I kept going backwards even though I was pushing forwards," she complained. "And these scores are incorrect." Just then, Rachel noticed a spark out of the corner of her eye. She checked the console and saw a bright twinkle of light. "Kirsty," she hissed, "I think it's fairy magic." Chapter Two Kirsty wondered over, just as the light shot upwards like a firework. It took the girls by surprise and they fell down on their bottoms. Then a tiny fairy fluttered to perch on the console. "i remember you," Kirsty gasped, scrambling off the floor. "You're Chami the CinnamonToastKen Fairy." She nodded. She was wearing a black and red dress with red Mary Jane shoes and a cute bear hat. "Good afternoon, girls," she called. "I expect you know why I'm here." "To find the last object," Rachel put in. "I need my magical gaming headset to not only look after my respective Youtuber, but ensure that every other Youtuber remains healthy." The girls exchanged a worried glance. "What happened?" Kirsty asked. Chami's wings drooped. "Some Youtubers are in bed with a cold. Until I get the headset back, they will remain sick." Rachel bit her lip. She couldn't bear to think of her favourites, the twinkie girls, in bed with a cold. "Where is your headset?" Kirsty wanted to know. "Is it in Fairyland or here?" Chami shook her head. "No." "The Ice Castle?" Rachel added. Chami drew in her breath. "It's inside a game." Category:CoolStar1998's Pages Category:YouTuber Fairies Category:C Category:Fan art Category:Fan Stories